Episode 6346 (18th September 2012)
Plot At the factory, a subdued Gennie tells Laurel about her check-up that morning. However, she is soon unsettled by Laurel talking about the birth. When Gennie leaves, Nikhil worries to Laurel over how scared Gennie is. Laurel explains that she has every right to be after what happened to her mum, before realising that Nikhil has no idea what she is referring to. Later, Zak and Sam stop by to speak to Nikhil for some instructions, as they are going to do some work for him. Soon afterwards, Gennie is furious when she sees that they have child-proofed the whole house, but feels guilty when Nikhil apologises for getting it wrong again. She explains that she's a nervous wreck, and squirms as Nikhil fishes for info on what happened to her birth mother. Eventually, Gennie fills Nikhil in on how her mum died in childbirth, but explains that she is more worried about turning out like her dad and abandoning her baby. Nikhil reassures her, while forming another plan. Meanwhile, Jai helps Rachel to settle into the flat, but she is outraged that he's had his own set of keys cut. Their argument is interrupted when Ali knocks at the door. Rachel is tense and panics as Ali looks around her flat, not knowing where Jai is hidden. Rachel covers by telling her off for coming over, but is gutted when she leaves. With Ali gone, Rachel wants Jai to hand over the keys, as he will have to phone before he comes round. Jai is fed up, but agrees to her terms. Later, alone and bored at the flat, Rachel sits down to a meal for one feeling like a fish out of water. Elsewhere, Paddy lies to Marlon about how he has told Rhona to return home. However, it's clear that Paddy has his own plans when he later speaks to Rhona about his flights. Also, Priya puts her foot in it with Jacob and he decides to get his own back by scratching her car, while Andy worries about how needy Kerry is becoming after Val and Eric tell her that Amy isn't coming back anytime soon. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast None Locations *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Church Lane *David's - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane car park *Robblesfield Way *Pollard's Barn - Driveway *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Rachel Breckle's flat - Living room/kitchen, bedroom and balcony *The Woolpack - Beer garden, kitchen, public bar and back lobby *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,390,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes